Daddy's Little Girl
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Keith gets a talking to from Arceus and Adir about what'll happen if he ever hurts Kate. His attitude changes considerably. And Remi can't stop talking about when Kate and Keith will get married. Maybe our two heroes picked the wrong day to visit the Jones family in Chicole Village.


"Hurry it up would you, Keith?" Kate asked as she stood in her Ranger room with Keith at the Union. Keith was currently in the bathroom trying to sort his hair out. While Kate was raring to go to her parents. If he didn't hurry up, she would leave him behind for sure.

"You wanna try and sort this mess out?" Keith asked through the closed door. Kate sighed; she swore sometimes he took longer than her to get dressed in the morning.

"You normally walk out of the room with a bed head. Why's today different?" Kate replied with her own question as she sat on Keith's bed waiting for him to open the door.

"Because of this stupid piece of hair!" Keith growled as he threw the door open. Kate studied him a moment, pale blue jeans, plain black shirt, messy hair and one large piece that was stuck up at the back of his head. Kinda like Ben's.

Kate pursed her lips as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Keith's hair suddenly looked like a mixture of his own and Ben's. Keith glared at her as he stalked back into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed Kate let her laughter out. Though she knew Keith could hear it through the door, she didn't really care. Ben's hair style worked on him, no one else. And seeing Keith as a mixture of it was far too much.

Kate calmed down a few moments later as she wiped her eyes clean of the tears that had spilled. She got up, looked through her things, pulled out a red cap and walked into the bathroom.

Keith stood with a wad of gel in his hands trying to smooth the piece of hair down but hissed once it popped back up.

"Arceus damn this god forsaken piece of hair!" Keith yelled as he literally hit the top of his head to try to smooth it down. Kate recoiled at the sound of the thump before smirking slightly. She took a sniff of the bathroom and gagged, hair gel and hair spray, way too much at that.

"I keep telling you. Don't touch my hair spray!" Kate growled as she looked at Keith, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"You can go to your parents by yourself. My hair won't cooperate with me," he muttered as he folded his arms, leaning against the sink. Kate rolled her eyes and placed the cap on his head before telling him to look in the mirror. "Hey! That works!" he cheered as he washed his hands and gripped Kate by the wrist, dragging her out the room towards Chicole Village.

"You're just not gonna wanna take that thing off," Kate stated as they walked. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of his hair gel mixed with her hair spray. "I should have made you shower before we left too," she whispered in a harsh tone. Keith stopped. Kate turned to him. It was like a light bulb suddenly went off atop his head.

"Aw man, I should have just showered and that would have sorted it out!" he yelled as he face palmed.

"Woah, careful their Keith. Don't wanna give yourself more brain damage," a voice came from behind Kate. Keith muttered a curse under his breath before looking up at Kellyn and Seren.

"Are they coming too?" he asked. Kate only looked at their friends before smiling.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna interrupt your date," Seren teased as she looked at the two of them.

"We're not going on a date," Kate glared before looking at the two of them. "What about you two? Looks to me like you're on a date," she added with a smirk. Keith walked over to stand next to Kate.

"We were," Kellyn smiled.

"No, we weren't. We went to see an old man about a mission he wanted us to take. Said he spotted some Shaymin in the forests. We wanted to get the details before we went to investigate," Seren stated as she whacked Kellyn upside the head.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"You know what that was for," Seren glared.

Kate and Keith both gulped at the girl. Since operation Brighton the black haired girl had gotten much more scarier. Keith slowly backed behind Kate as he watched Kellyn ruffle Seren's hair before running off.

"Well, I have to go kill him. Have fun asking for Kate's dad's blessing, Keith," Seren smiled before running off.

"Thanks," he sweat dropped before realizing what she had said. "Hey, wait….. WHAT?!" he yelled as he turned back to Kate who was walking off in the opposite direction.

"I think we need new friends," he stated as he caught up with her. Kate couldn't do anything but laugh at the red head as they walked.

The day was turning out to be nice. The Swellow and Taillow sang in the trees as the odd cloud passed by in the clear blue sky. It was turning out to be a beautiful day indeed.

On Partner Farm Remi ran around with Kate's other Partner Pokemon. The main one she was playing with happened to be small Shinx that had wandered onto the farm after Operation Brighton.

When Kate had come the pokemon seemed to instantly take a liking to her and Remi. The young blonde was the one who came up with Shinx's name, calling it Sparky.

"So what made you pick Sparky, Remi?" a young man asked. Remi looked up to this young man. She knew who he was and, although his eyes were a blood red, they were the kindest eyes she had ever seen outside of her family and friend's.

"I liked the name Sparky. And since Shinx is an electric type, I chose Sparky!" Remi smiled as he looked up at the older man.

"It was also the name she gave her pet goldfish once," the red eyed man turned around to Adir with a thoroughly confused look. Adir could only shake his head and laugh at the expression.

The younger man moved some of his white locks out of the way of his face before smiling and laughing along with the older brunette. He walked over to Adir before grabbing a rake and starting to help with some of the garden work.

His took his white jacket off and placed it on a rock, leaving him in his white trousers and black shirt. Remi watched from another rock on Partner Farm. She may be young but she knew the man was good looking.

"Hey dad!" a voice called from the distance. Adir stopped what he was doing, turned on his heel and held his arms out for a young brunette to jump into them.

"Katie! How's my little girl? Not too injured after the mission, are you?" he asked as he spun the girl around in a circle.

Remi smiled and started to run to her sister, but instead was lifted into the air by Keith. Remi screamed as Keith spun her around and placed her on his shoulder.

Remi laughed as she tugged on Keith's hair. Slowly, Keith made his way over to Adir, Kate and the white haired man.

"I'm okay, you should know by now nothing can keep me down!" Kate cheered as she pumped her fist up into the air, winking as she did so. Adir laughed at his oldest daughter before hugging her again.

His eyes fell onto Keith, the boy that had saved his daughter's life. The boy that he now trusted to look after his daughter. The boy that if now did anything to hurt his daughter would not live to tell the tale.

Keith gulped, feeling slightly nervous under Adir's stare but smiled at the older man none the less.

"Good day, Kate, Keith," the white haired man spoke. Kate released her father from the hug before turning her attention to the white haired man. She gave a confused look, she had never seen this man before in her life, but he somehow looked familiar.

She studied him for a moment. Black shirt, white pants, gold belt, white hair and…. Red eyes.

"Arceus?" Kate asked. The man just smiled at her. "Arceus!" Kate yelled as she jumped into the white haired man's arms. Keith, had Remi not been sitting on his shoulders, would have dropped the girl into the ground….. Along with his mouth.

"Wait a minute. You're Arceus, the God of Pokemon…. In human form?" Keith asked feeling slightly stupid for having to double check.

"Nothing gets passed you, Keith," Arceus smiled as he looked at Keith. But once the white haired man opened his eyes, Keith suddenly felt like a statue unable to move.

"Is mum in the house? I need to go see here. I didn't go in since it's such a nice day I figured she'd be here," Kate stated as she turned around looking for her mother.

"Yes, yes, she's in the house," Adir smiled as she looked at the brunette.

"Awesome I'll go see her," Kate smiled as she turned around.

"Me too, me too!" Remi called as she moved about on Keith's shoulder.

"Hey, hold on, let me put you down," Keith laughed as he set the blonde down on the floor.

"Sparky, come on!" Remi smiled as she looked at the Shinx, who quickly ran over to her.

"Great, coming Keith?" Kate asked.

"I think Keith can help us here for a few minutes. After all, the more people the quicker the job gets done," Adir smiled as he patted his daughter on the head. Keith gulped; he suddenly didn't feel very safe. Whereas Kate nodded her head and took off running.

The red head watched her run before turning back to Adir and Arceus who both stood towering over them. Their hair covering their eyes giving them a menacing look.

Keith was suddenly relieved that it was Dim Sun that were the bad guys and not these guys. He might have just ran away in terror on the mission. Might.

"Now listen here, Keith," Adir started speaking, Keith suddenly started to lose colour in his skin as he began to back away from the brunette. He resulted in backing up into Arceus instead. He gulped. Oh boy.

Both Kate's father figures. Both seemingly pissed and wanting to kill him. Could this day get any worse?

"Kate's still my little girl and whether or not a Ranger and able to take care of herself you will look after her," Adir whispered menacingly at him. Keith suddenly felt calmer.

"Well, yeah, she's my partner," he whispered in an unsure tone.

"And if you ever hurt her I have no problem with making you disappear into space. And I'm sure Arceus here would have no problem assisting me," Keith gulped once again, all calmness leaving his body.

"R-right," he whispered.

"Don't forget. She's not Summerland's Gift anymore, she's a normal Ranger like you and the others," Arceus spoke up.

"Y-yeah, sure," Keith stuttered. While Kate may be a Ranger she was no way near normal in any way, shape, or form.

"And from now on you will protect her, because if not," Arceus didn't finish his sentence as Keith turned around to look at him. The white haired man's eyes began glowing a menacing red as rocks and things around them began floating in the air.

"Fuck this!" Keith yelled as he ran away from both of the men. The rocks and things fell to the ground as Adir smirked at the form of Keith running away.

"Well, what do you think?" Arceus asked as he looked at the brunette man.

"I think he got the idea," Adir answered as they left Partner Farm and began walking towards the house.

"Oh Kate dear, you look healthy as ever. I'm so glad you're okay," Freya smiled as the door to the house was thrown open and a pale Keith came walking in.

"What's up with you? See a ghost?" Kate asked as she looked at the red head. Keith just collapsed on the sofa next to her and rested his head in her lap.

Freya raised an eyebrow at the young boy's actions while Kate ran a hand through Keith's hair, well, what hair she could get to with the cap on.

"Seriously though, where's the ghost?" Kate asked as she felt him shake slightly.

"Momma, papa and Arceus are back," Remi smiled as she looked out the window before throwing Shinx a treat.

Freya suddenly caught onto the whole situation.

'_Well, I suppose the boy didn't see a ghost. Maybe a demon, but not a ghost,' _she thought with a slightly chuckle of her own before standing to her feet.

The door opened again to reveal Arceus and Adir. Kate looked up at her father and father figure before frowning.

"Did you two see what happened to Keith? I mean he suddenly just ran in, well, this," she stated as she looked down at the red head in her lap. Adir and Arceus smiled sweetly at her before walking towards the kitchen.

"I have no idea," Adir replied.

"I'm as clueless as your father, sweetie," Arceus smiled. Keith shuddered in Kate's lap causing her to return her attention to him. Suddenly, the whole ordeal caught onto her and she glared at the retreating backs of her two father's. Arceus damn the two of them.

"Come on Keith, up you get. I gotta get a drink," Keith's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he stood to his feet.

"Drink? What do you want? Help me out Freya your daughter wants a drink! Where are the cups?!" Keith yelled as he went around the kitchen in a frenzy, frantically searching for the cups and soda.

Freya watched the scene from the sink. She shook her head as she glared at Adir and Arceus.

"What did you two say?" she asked in a low whispered.

"Nothing really," Adir smiled.

"Just gave him a warning in case he ever tried to hurt, Katie," Arceus added with an innocent voice. Freya sighed before watching Keith hand the drink to Kate.

The brunette gave her partner a confused look before taking the drink. Keith then took a seat next to her as they began rambling on about almost nothing.

From the kitchen the three adults could hear the odd compliments directed at Kate from the red haired boy. Adir couldn't help but smile. He would be proud if Keith was the one his daughter went out with. Though he would never admit it in his lifetime.

Looking in the room he smiled at the scene of his daughter and her best friend. Kate had fallen asleep on Keith's shoulder, while Keith had his arm wrapped around her. Remi smiled at the two of them.

"So, do you and Kate kiss?" she asked innocently. Keith looked at her with wide eyes, and a tomato coloured face.

"What?" he asked.

"They better not do!" Adir stated coming into the room.

"But you and momma do it all the time," Remi replied innocently.

"That's because you're mothing and I are married," Adir explained. Remi gave him an innocent look before looking at Keith wide eyed with excitement.

"Will you kiss Kate when you're married?" she asked with delight in her voice.

"He isn't marrying my daughter until he learns not to use too much hair spray or hair gel. Seriously boy, it stinks," Adir pointed out as he looked at Keith.

Keith didn't reply he could only puff his cheeks out in annoyance while narrowing his eyes. He wasn't even going to bother trying to explain the incident with the bed head this morning or why he was wearing the caps.

"What will you wear? Can I be a bridesmaid?!"

"He is not marrying my daughter!"

"But daddy!"

"I think Keith would make a fine husband."

"Not in a million years!"

Keith sweat dropped. As the day went by it was full of questions, statements and Kate's father's yelling up until tea time. He couldn't understand how Kate could sleep through it.

"When will they make babies?"

"My daughter is not making babies with that!" Kate's eyes opened on that note.

"Who's making babies?" she asked.

"Yay, you and Keith will make babies!" Remi answered.

"Not in this lifetime!"

Kate's face turned a cherry red as she looked at Keith, who simply held the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Opening one eye, he looked at Kate.

"Just don't ask," he whispered as he continued listening to the arguments from Kate's father how he would never be this or that.

Though, don't get him wrong, he really was glad that the whole threatening ordeal was out of the way. Now he just had to keep from pissing Kate's father off his entire life.

Keith sighed, this would not be fun.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Keith: I have a headache from that…..**

**Doesn't surprise me. So this one shot was ****for ****jaguarspot**** after she reviewed my SOA story. She review the idea of Keith being threatened by Arceus and Adir, so I just made it into a story with the humour**

**Keith: You call that humour? I call it migraine**

**Well yeah. Erm, there's really no romance in it unless you wanna take the hair stroking and falling asleep as romance. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot and I shall see you further on in Distorted Mayhem (chapter underway) and Journey Through Oblivia (again chapter underway)**

**Keith: Do we have any pain killers?**

**Top shelf, now quite complaining. Oh, also, I would like to know what people would think to a Kate/Keith story but a little more supernatural, so like make some of them things that go bump in the night and others people that hunt them. Course it will follow the SOA game.**

**Keith: Sounds cool. Right, let HTF know what you think and we'll see you in the other stories. As usual, don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
